Of All the Worlds
by The Inspector
Summary: Kairi loves Atlantica. Sora and Riku do too. MerboyXMerboy


**Title:** Of All the Worlds  
**Author:** The Inspector  
**Rating:** M  
**Note:** Mer-sex  
**Pairing:** RikuXSora  
**Summary:** Kairi likes Atlantica, but she can't play with Sora and Riku while they're all there.

Of all the words, the one Kairi likes to visit best is Atlantica. She, being one of the Princesses of Heart, becomes a true mermaid there. Airel and her sisters always love seeing her. The boys both become part dolphin.

Sora and Riku grew up on the islands. They could swim as soon as they could walk, and so neither of them ever object to going with her to visit to merprincesses. They do object to the girls's teaparties with seaweed cookies and when they start doing their hair or gossiping about 'girl stuff,' something Kairi has been missing with two boys for best friends. Though she'd never trade them for anything. But they are still boys.

So while Kairi visits with the mermaids, the boys go explore and adventuring. Sometimes, she thinks of going with them, but she never does.

Its their own private time to chase each other around the cove, darting through crevices in rocks that they really shouldn't be able to squeeze though, but they do it anyway.

Sometimes they come back with stories. Of hitching a ride to a whale, of getting chased by a shark, of finding a sunken treasure ship from which they bring all the girls back gifts.

It sounds like fun, but Kairi doesn't go. Because she's pretty sure they wouldn't do it if they knew she was watching.

She read once that homosexual behavior among male dolphins decreases the amount of aggression and forms bonds between the males. She thinks its something a little more with Sora and Riku.

The first time she caught them was on accident. Sebastian had come up with the great plan to make them all sing, and Kairi had quickly volunteered to go find Sora and Riku in order to get out of having to perform.

She found the boys circling each other, like in some odd game of tag. Hands reached for each other, touching and caressing, but then pulling away to circle again, tails, one blue, one speckled grey, twisted together for a moment as they passed, and then came together again. Sora nuzzled Riku's cheek, while the older boy began mouthing at Sora's neck, their tails smacking into each other again as Sora rubbed up against Riku, and then took off, continuing their cycle of peruse and catch.

Kairi hadn't really understood what they were doing, not really, until she saw their penises slip from the hidden sheath on their streamlined bodies. She had been watching their courtship ritual, complete with foreplay and display of sexual interest.

She blushed hard, and hid completely behind the rocky wall where she'd been watching. She knew, technically, they were all pretty much naked here in the water. But neither Riku or Sora had ever 

seemed phased, and so she had decided she didn't need to be bothered about it. She was starting to rethink that though now.

Curiosity couldn't keep her away for long though, and when Kairi peeked out at her friends again, they were closer, their bodies lined up, belly to belly, Sora's hands in Riku's hair.

As she watches, Riku slides up impossibly close to Sora and pushes inside him, giving Kairi a lesson in dolphin anatomy that she never really wanted to know.

Sora's eyes fluttered closed and his head leaned back, only to be pulled back up so that Riku could kiss him. They only stayed that way, moving lazily against each other, for a few minutes, much to Kairi's surprise, before they pulled completely apart. But they didn't go back to playing. Instead, they circled each other a few times before one of them lunged for the other and the sex started again.

They repeated the cycle several more times, sometimes Riku as the active partner, sometimes Sora. The water around them churned with the quick, almost frantic movements now, their tails beating against each other and the water until sleek bodies arched against each other and a cloud of material appeared in the water.

Very quietly, Kairi left them to their gentle pets and soft spoke words. She never asked why she couldn't come play with them in Atlantica after that.

Kairi, one of the Princesses of Heart, she knows that her boys went through a lot while they were gone. She knows that she will never really understand it, but she can be there for the two of them when they want to talk, and back off when they need to be alone with each other.

Sometimes she wonders if Atlantica isn't healthy for them. They're never so promiscuous at home, and she worries sometimes that they will hurt themselves.

But then she shakes her head and leaves them to their games. She can't protect them forever, and if they are happy, that's all she can wish for.

She wonders if they do it in the Pride Lands too.


End file.
